


Ladies night

by Paradoxproductions



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Crewmate and impostor bonding, Cyan is pecious, Other, impostor P.O.V, pink and purple are surprisingly friendly to the impostor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxproductions/pseuds/Paradoxproductions
Summary: When the ship lands and news that an impostor refuses to kill someone goes down well.With two blacks the former black now becomes cyan to avoid confusion as well as with the purple’s.To help cyan settle down in her new home, pink and purple decide to have a ladies night to show cyan around.The POV character is the impostor
Relationships: Pink & cyan( black) & purple, crewmate & crewmate & impostor
Kudos: 4





	Ladies night

The looks from purple and green were scary, do they see me like the rest of my kind? I hate murder! I don’t want to kill, that is wrong!

We arrived and I was introduced to the other crewmates and of course my true identity was revealed... I am scared, will they kill me, they look like they have the tools to kill me!

“Well we should give her a chance,” pink states 

“I normally don’t forgive impostors but she seems to be to cowardly to kill someone,” Red states.

“Impostors are a burden but the logical decision is to give her a chance,” the other black stated,” so no funny business. Got it.”

His piercing stare scares me. I feel the hostility from him.

“Shouldn’t you guys, the purple and black ones change your suits so we don’t get confused.” Red asks.

“Yeah I should purple isn’t my normal colour,” he walks off.

“This should not be an issue for me.” I state.

I then shapeshift into a cyan colour.

“Seems we have seen what these aliens are like.” Black states. He walks off disinterested.

“Black needs me for something, he could blue and yellow come with me, I need to confirm your cards to confirm you are still alive.” Red states,” pink, purple could you take care of cyan and settle her here?”

They both nodded.

“Let’s have a ladies night!” Pink states 

“That would be nice.” Purple states.

“What is a ladies night?” I ask

“Pretty much all ladies go out together and enjoy ourselves, hey cyan are there any surviving ladies in your group? We could invite them to come along.” Pink informs me.

“Blue is female.” I state.

“Then she may tag along as well.” Purple states,” I shall get her when Red is done with her and yellow.”

“I’ll show you to your room,” pink states.

She then guides me to the bedroom area and opens a locked door.

The room is empty... 

“The room is empty but we could do some shopping to fill your room and make it truly your own.” Pink states.

“Make it our own?” I ask confused.

“Oh right... you must’ve had no choice in your life.” Pink states.

“Yeah that is true, the guys always told us what to do, we were treated more like objects than people.” I state softly.

“Yeah I met one of your kind who clearly treats girls like objects,” she groans.

Pink then gives me some food,” you must be hungry after your trip, please take your time.”

Did she forget about my tongue? I swallowed everything in one go.

“Oh you could do that.” She states 

After a couple of hours night time arrived and purple took us to a upper class looking area.

“Oh my god!!!” Blue states,” is this blossom boulevard! This place is expensive!”

The lights here are hurting my eyes.

“Hey cyan, what was your planet like?” Purple asked.

“You... don’t want to know, ” I state,” it isn’t pleasant to talk about, especially in public areas.”

“You are right, my apologies,” Purple states genuinely.

We all spent our time just enjoying the atmosphere and talking about whatever we wanted, we talked about food, sports, our interests and friendships, pink and purple seems to have their Red in high regards, they must be great friends, hope I make some friends and just view my past as a bad memory.

“Here we are,” Purple stated,” this shop sells the best leisure items for bedrooms, so please take your time cyan.”

Purple toured me around while pink waited outside.

“Here is some cash, spend it wisely,” Purple states.

“She gave you $1000” blue states.

“Is that a lot?” I ask

“Well it casually give it out... YES THAT IS A LOT OF CASH.” She squealed.

“Calm down, please.” I state softly.

“Oh sorry,” she did a weak chuckle,” so what do you like? Expensive stuff? Pink stuff? Sentimentality? Maybe something with meaning? Maybe something to help with leisure time?”

... I don’t know what I like, I never had the freedom of choice before... well I like this lamp... the duvet pattern of butterflies maybe green would like this... oooh this Crow pattern suits black.

I spent a while getting some stuff, and we all headed back. I feel welcomed and is this happiness? I never felt this way before.

“Yay you smiled.” Blue cheerfully states.

“Seems you enjoyed yourself,” Purple states.

“Let’s all be the best of friends.” Pink states.

“thank you, so much,” I state,” I feel happy.”

... well I hope we all get along soon, we will be like true friends.


End file.
